Living Without You
by Kawaii Angel
Summary: Something happens to the younger saiyans (Pan,Trunks,Bra,Goten). Upon happening Pan runs away trying to figure out herself. Will she succeed? Please r/r! Rated PG for language. Updated: 5-23 *Chapters Edited*
1. Chp 1: Hidden Power

**Title**: Living Without You  
**chapter Title**: Hidden Powers  
**Chappie Rating**: PG (for language)  
**Couples**: A little B/V I suppose...but they just argue. ^^;  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own DBZ or DBGT but if I did...well I would make this a manga or anime. Teehee.  
**Summary**: A little surprise happens to the Son and Briefs' youngest generation.  
  
_And let the story begin..._  


Our four favorite heroes Pan, Trunks, Bra, and Goten were driving home from a club that Bra had dragged them to. 

"Stupid headlights." Bra whined as they began to dim. "This is definitely not my day." 

"It doesn't matter we're almost home anyways Bra-chan." Goten looked at her with his goofy smile. She looked at him and relaxed slightly. Pan laughed at the joke but she stopped when the little voice in her head told her to get out of the car. At first she ignored it but it kept on getting louder and louder. She looked bewildered at the other people in the car. Didn't they hear it too? 

"Guys does anyone else here feel as if something is going to happen?" Pan asked. Her head was still yelling and she could barely hear what she said. The other three in the car looked at her and laughed. Pan tried to look at Trunks or her Uncle Goten for help but they were ignoring her. She desperately tried to show them that something was going to happen but they just ignored her. Without knowing Pan's ki skyrocketed getting the attention of Bra, Trunks, and Goten. They looked at each then back at Pan. Bra screamed looking at her friend. Her pupils were pure white and she was screaming so loudly that their saiyan ears could barely pick up the sound. 

"Pan-chan are you okay?" Goten looked at her worried. What none of them saw though was the car that was rushing toward them. The driver of the other car was drunk and he was going about 90 mph. Bra turned around just before the other car slammed into hers. She screamed out in terror falling unconscious immediately. Trunks and Goten soon followed. Pan however blasted through the roof of the car because the voice in her head was pounding in her ears. Little did she know was the fact that her friend's kis were not so powerful anymore.   
  
--- 

Back at Capsule Corp. Vegeta and Bulma were fighting like usual. Mid-sentence though Vegeta stopped talking and looked somewhat stunned. He murmured some choice words and looked at Bulma. "It's the brats their kis are slowly disappearing. There is only one that I can feel and its rising." Bulma fell down on the chair next to her and looked at Vegeta. 

"Are they alive?" Bulma truly didn't want to know the answer to this question but she knew that she would have to find out sooner or later. 

"Barely." Vegeta replied frowning. He looked at Bulma and she nodded. He picked her up and they flew off to the place where the brats, his brats were slowly dying. He didn't want to admit it but he knew most likely that they would probably not survive. He looked down at Bulma and powered trying to get there before it was to late.   
  
--- 

Pan looked down from her viewpoint. She could barely see but she knew that something was terribly wrong. She felt three kis and their powers draining. She looked down again at the wreckage underneath her. Pan gasped, there were the bodies of her three friends with blood surrounding them. She made the connection between the kis and the bodies below her. A sob escaped Pan's body as she slowly landed next to them. "Trunks...B-chan...Goten..." She quietly cried. She had the premonition of this but couldn't warn them in time. She broke down and cried right on the spot. A rare thing for the young quarter saiyan.   
  
--- 

Chichi, Goku, Gohan, and Videl were all at the Son residents. They were talking and all having a good time until Goku and Gohan sensed three kis practically disappear. They looked at each other and nodded in understanding. Gohan frowned and got up to leave. Before he could though, both videl and Chichi stopped him. 

"Gohan-chan what's wrong?" Videl asked, she sensed that something was wrong and that it was bothering Gohan. He looked at his father for help but Goku shrugged and mentally telling him to hurry. 

"Videl something happened to Trunks, Goten, Bra, and Pan. I can feel all of their ki signatures but not Pan's. Dad and me are going over there to see what happened. I just hope that we get there in time. From the way I sense things now, its not looking good at all. I'll see you two later." He signaled for his dad to come and they were both out the door in seconds. 

"My baby..." Chichi broke down crying. Videl comforted her as best she could, but she was worried about her own daughter as well.   
  
--- 

Pan cried for a few minutes before wiping away her tears. She looked for the person responsible for this and found him tending to a wound on his leg. Pan was furious. Not only had he barely damaged his car but he was almost perfectly fine. Pan briskly walked over to him. He looked at her. At first he seemed unafraid but the look in Pan's eyes made him doubt that thought. 

"You are a fucking bastard. My three closest friends are dying over there and all you got was a fucking cut on your leg?!" Pan's ki skyrocketed once again. The guy cowered down in fear of this girl-no creature-that was standing in front of him. She was beyond normal. Her eyes were solid white and her hair was fiery silver with an eerie glow around her. He was terrified. Pan was about to Kamahama the man, when she felt familiar kis landing around her. She turned around to see Vegeta, Bulma, her father and grandfather. 

"What did you do to my children?" Vegeta glared at her. She was shocked. What would she do to her best friends? Why didn't they recognize her? She took a step toward the group. All except for Bulma got into a fighting stance. Pan was about to burst into tears again. The thought of blasting herself crossed her mind but she quickly got rid of it. 

"Where is my daughter?" Her father asked. She was now completely hurt. Not even her own father recognized her? She was about to just run up to him but decided against it. She slowly fell to her hands and knees crying. 'A saiyan should never cry. I've cried twice today. I hate this!' 

"I don't deserve this..." She looked at her father. She slowly dropped her ki. Everyone blinked in surprise as they slowly realized who this person was. It was not a new enemy to defeat but Pan. Pan felt completely helpless and alone. She looked up again only to see shocked faces. Before she knew it though the last thing Pan heard was her father and grandfather running up and calling her name.   
  
--- 

Pan slowly opened her eyes. Her head hurt like hell. She shook her head in disgust. She let her eyes adjust to the light and she realized that she was in the rejuvenation tanks. She sighed inwardly. She began to move in the tank getting the attention of her father. He looked at her and gave her a small smile. She looked away in shame. She didn't deserve the way everyone she was being treated. She saw her father frown before motioning Bulma to open the tank. She quickly came over and began the draining process. The two adults in the room watched as the liquid drained. 

Bulma came over the door of the tank and wrapped her up in a towel. "You can take a shower over there." The scientist pointed to the back of the lab. "I'll leave some clothes out for you then. Pan nodded and headed over to where Bulma had pointed. After seeing her go to the shower Bulma dug around in a chest from some clothing. After finding something decent she placed it on a desk. She then ushered Gohan out of the room to give Pan some privacy. Bulma soon followed. 

Pan turned on the water. She stepped into the steaming hot water. 'She's treating so well and I've basically let her children die. Bulma why do you have to be so kind...?' Her hand formed into a fist showing her fristration. 'I am going to kill the man that did this. I will make sure of that. No matter what.' She turned off the water and grabbed the towel next to the shower. Heading back into the main part of the lab, Pan spotted the clothes that Bulma promised she would lay out. She quietly changed into them. She gave looked at the mirror before heading up the living area of Capsule Corps. She looked around the room spotting the other tanks. 

Pan went up to them and glanced at the timers. 'They would probably be better off in a hospital.' She thought looking at her friends bodies. Not wanting to be around the room any longer Pan made her way upstairs. 

"How is everyone doing Bulma?" Marron looked at the blue-haired woman. She was extremely upset about the accident. What made her angry though was that Trunks, her secret crush, was injured. Her rival, Pan, though was not. Even though Marron acted like they were close friends, Marron secretly loathed the quarter saiyan. She always recieved the attention that the blonde desperately wanted. Under Marron's bed were pictures of the quarter saiyan. She had mutilated the pictures and smirked everytime she thought of them. Unknown to Pan was the fact that Marron was plotting against her, she wanted Trunks all to herself. Whether it would kill anyone in the process or not. Marron lost her trail of thoughts though when she heard the door open from the lab. 'Damn that saiyan to hell and back.' She placed a smile on her face. placing her facade up once again. 

"Pan..." Videl hugged her daughter tightly. Videl released her daughter. After doing so Pan was surrounded with questions from everyone around her. The only ones that didn't seem to interested where Piccolo, Vegeta, and Marron. She didn't take to much notice to the blonde's weird behavior though. 

Pan glanced at all the faces that seemed so happy to see that she was here and could help answer the questions that had been nagging them for the past few hours. 'I can't do this. It hurts to much...' 

"JUST STOP!" The room suddenly became deathly silent. "I just want to be by myself for a few hours to think everything over." Pan shut her eyes in frustration. "Just leave me be." Pan ran out of the room then and quickly took off into the sky trying to stop herself from breaking down and crying once again. She was supposed to be strong...   


~*~*~*~*~

You see that blue box thingie down there? Well please press it and review it in the name of saiyans everywhere!   
  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
v 


	2. Chp 2: Secrets Revealed

**Living Without You**

  
  
I don't own DBZ or GT...  
  


"Why is Pan over-reacting it isn't her fault." Yamcha asked. He had come over when he was told that Trunks, Bra, and Goten had gotten in an accident. He felt really sorry for both the Son and Briefs families. 

"She hasn't said anything yet so no one has any idea exactly what led up to the accident. Not even a car accident should really hurt a saiyan. To tell you the truth those three should be the ones out of the tanks and not Pan. I hate to say it but with her and the least amount of saiyan made her the most prone to getting hurt. I don't want to be rude or anything but I am glad that Pan-chan is okay." Everyone listened as Gohan told everyone his theory. He looked at the faces glancing around for questions. 

"What I don't understand is why she transformed and she didn't have any bruises and cuts. I also noticed, not to be bleak, but there was a large hole in the roof of the car when we looked." Everyone looked at Bulma. She had always been the one that had the keen eye of the group. She grinned as everyone looked at her in shock and amazement. "I am guessing that Pan might have known about this little accident before it happened and got away right in the nick of time." She told everyone glancing at her watch. "I have no idea how long those three are going to be in the tanks. I also suggest someone keep a close eye on Pan before she does something that she might regret." Bulma looked around. 

"I will, I have something to tell her that she needs to know also." Videl stood up and grabbed her coat. She looked at Gohan. "Don't worry about me I'll be fine. I also have an idea where she went." With that Videl exited the building and flying up into the nights sky. As this conversation was going on Marron slipped out of the room heading toward the kitchen. She picked up the phone and dialed a number. 

"Hello?" The voice on the other line asked. 

"Why didn't the plan work you dumbass!" Marron hissed into the phone. "I don't want to go out there and kill her myself. We made a deal and now its off. You blew your chance but I guess we end here." Marron abruptly hung up the phone. She didn't see the figure that was watching her from the corner though. He smirked and left Capsule Corp. with a new destination. 

~*~

"Pan-chan! I know you're in there. Please come out I have something to tell you." Videl called out into the forest. 

"Okaasan, why am I different?" Pan asked stepping out of the shadows. She came out looking depressed with streaks of dirt where tears were wiped away. 

"Its because of my heritage Pan-chan. I never told your father but I am alien too." Pan looked at her mother slightly surprised. "Your grandmother is also part of my species. You have no human in you Pan like your friends." 

"What other race am I?" Pan asked. She was getting curious because she was entirely alien and not entirely weak. 

"My home planet is Ariste-sei. It's a beautiful planet much like Earth. I also think its time that you have met your guardian, Kasai." A large silver cat appeared behind Videl and sat beside her. 

"She...shes mine?" Pan asked. She was so confused. What about the silver hawk above me when I powered up?" Hundreds of questions were running through her mind but this one was bugging her a lot. 

"That is our planets sign. I am surprised Vegeta didn't recognize our people were friendly with the saiyan. Them being monkeys and us being cats." She told her daughter. "I am going to take you there so you can begin to train your true power. You have much raw power like your father. That was only because of your heritage as an Aristeian. Pan just please don't mention this to anyone even your father." Videl ordered. She knew her daughter was being overwhelmed by all of this. Videl motioned Pan to follow her but was stopped by a figure. 

"Who are you?" Pan demanded stepping in front of her mother. 

"I could ask you the same thing." The voice retorted. 

"You better show yourself before I hurt you." She sneered. Pan heard the shuffling of feet and was surprised at who she saw. "Trunks?" She questioned. 

"No I am Mirai Trunks from an alternate timeline." He told her slightly annoyed. 

"Gohan-san has told a few things about you." She looked at the figure. "Everyone is at Capsule Corp. so you might as well come along seeing that you have no where else to go…or so it seems." She smiled at him and flew off into the night. Pan and Mirai soon followed. 

"How much did you hear?" Pan asked as they were following her mother. 

"Enough." He told her smirking. She growled softly and sped up to catch up with her mother. The trio so landed back at CC. Videl smiled and walked back into the building getting everyone's attention once again. She smiled brightly and walked in with Pan and Mirai behind her. Mirai walked in with a few gasps from people. He smiled weakly and stood in the doorway unsure of where to go. 

"Mirai!" Bulma ran up to her 'son' and gave him a hug. "This isn't exactly the best of times but sit down and get comfortable." 

"So what brings you here?" Gohan asked speaking for everyone. 

"My mother passed away the other day and her last wish was for me to stay here andstayifthatsokaywithyouofcourse." He said the last part rather quickly but Bulma heard what he had said. 

"Of course you can stay Mirai." Bulma told him. He glanced at Pan, who at the moment, was heading towards Bulma's lab. 

~*~

Pan was in Bulma's lab looking at her friends as her mother's conversation was bugging her slightly. 'You have no human in you Pan like your friends…' Pan thought that it was pretty neat that she was not human but then she was different from all of her saiyan friends except her uncle. 'But why is she telling me now and why doesn't tousan know?' That part was bugging her. Maybe the Aristeian people were enemies of saiyans. Pan laughed and walked up to her uncle's tank. She placed a hand on the tank knowing that Goten would understand her predicament. He was actually in it also. 

Pan felt horrible that she couldn't help any of her friends. As Pan's desperation was growing she was pumping energy into the rejuvenation tank. She wanted to help her friends. Everyone upstairs, that could, felt the ki rise. Videl, Gohan, Vegeta, and Bulma quickly ran down into her lab. 

"Pan!" Pan turned around to see her father and mother. She gulped and took a step back, banging into the tank. 

"What did I do?!" She asked. She turned around to face the tank. Pan gasped at what she saw. Goten was in the tank looking right at her grinning. She looked at the control panel to see how long he was supposed to be in there. It said four days. "Un..Uncle Goten?" Pan asked smiling. She quickly began to drain the tank. 

"Pan what are you doing he still needs to be in there for a few more days!" Bulma tried to stop her but it was to late. The tank was drained and the mask was off. Everyone was in the room was yelling at Pan didn't notice Goten step out of the tank perfectly fine. 

"Hey Panny-chan!" Everyone turned around stunned to see Goten out of the tank conscious and let alone perfectly healed. Three of the four people that came down went to Goten to see if he truly fine. 

"Whatever Pan did sped up the healing process. This is just great!" Bulma exclaimed jumping for joy. "Where is she anyways?" Bulma looked around the room unable to spot the raven-haired girl. 

"I'll get her. I have a feeling I know where she is." Videl told them. She walked out of the lab heading to find her daughter once again. Unbeknownst to her Goten and Mirai Trunks were following her. Both thinking that she would take off toward her home were surprised to see her heading toward CC space pod area. 

~*~*~*~*~

Kinda short but this explains a few things. Tanks to everyone that reviewed so far. ^>^ I have decided that this is an A/U fic. Well hope you like this fice and REVIEW IN THE NAME OF KAMI! Just one question...I have a few pairings (G/B) but I dun know if I shold pair MT/P or T/P tell me what ya think. ^>^  
~KA 


	3. Chp 3: The Earthquake

**Living Without You**

  
  
I don't own DBZ or GT...  
  


"Pan!" Pan quickly turned around to see her mother. She was slightly agitated or so it seemed to her. 

"What do you want mother? I was trying to find out exactly what you told me earlier. You know me Little Miss Curious." She smiled brightly and then went back to fiddling with the controls. 

"You know Bulma-san isn't going to be happy that you are taking one of her most experimental ships into space. Let alone one that ~hasn't~ been tested yet Panny." Her mother sternly added to her earlier statement. 

"I am doing this for a reason. You don't have to go if you don't want. I know how much otousan hyperventilates when he doesn't know where you are." Pan told her mother stepping away from the control panel. 'Damn machine.' Pan glared at the inanimate object. 'It's so much different than the one we used for the Grand Tour. Damn new technology.' 

"Your father frets about you also. You know how he gets even if you're only a minute past curfew. Imagine what would happen if you were light years away from home. I know you're doing this for a reason but I don't think its best to do it now." Videl studied her daughter carefully. 'Even though she had known her the entire eighteen years of her life I still can't figure out what's going on in that head of hers.' Videl chuckled to herself. 

"Umph." Both mother and daughter turned around to see Goten sprawled out on the floor. Pan began to laugh while Videl was trying helped the poor guy up. "Umm..heh...sorry about that...I was just wanted to thank Panny for whatever she did in the tank." Goten looked at both women grinning oddly. 

"What are you hiding Uncle?" Pan walked up in front of the man and stared him in the eye. "I've been with you and Trunks to much to know when my dear Uncle is lying. So what are you doing here?" Pan searched the room but didn't see any movement. 

"Well you know me. I always stubble into the wrong places, at the wrong times you know. But why do you want to go to space?" He looked at his niece seeing if she would tell him. 

"To find out why the hell I powered up like I did during the car accident. You know it was kinda my fault. I was the ~one~ that kinda had a vision before it came but I didn't tell you guys about it. I am so sorry about that." Pan felt hot tears coming to her eyes but she quickly blinked them away. She wouldn't cry. She couldn't cry. That was just not her. 

"But why space training and not here on Earth?" Goten was lost. He had no idea what the heck was going on. He got the drift of the entire matter but definitely not why. 

"Because that's where okaasan and obaasan are from." Pan giggled when Goten almost fell over, for the second time that day. Goten blinked a few times and seemed slightly stunned, actually slightly would be rather an underestimate. He was extremely shocked. 

"Me? Another type of alien?" Goten laughed in a scared and interested way. 

"I think that's why I was able to escape being hurt in the first place. Since I'm special." Goten gave her the puppy eyes. "Well you are too but I'm just better because I'm me!" Pan smirked at her uncle as he glared at her. 

"Stop it you two. Both of you are acting like five year olds." Both young adults looked at the floor after Videl scolded them. "Now Pan I want you to think about what you're doing here. If you go people might assume things that you wouldn't like. Preferably your tousan Pan. Now I'll wait in the house and I want you to make your decision and then tell me. Gohan is getting quite nervous since we've been gone for an hour." Videl turned around and exited the space capsule. 

As soon as Pan sensed that her mother was inside the house Pan smirked at Goten. "Wanna come or not Uncle?" 

"O..wait! Pan this is not a good idea. You heard what Videl said. Gohan will kill me!" Goten nervously began to try and find a way to un persuade Pan. 

"Father would be even madder if her realized that you let his little girl go into space ~alone~." Goten stood there with his mouth open. "Coming?" Goten nodded and strapped himself into one of the seats. 

"I'm am going to die from my own brother and okaasan when I come back. Arigatou Pan." Goten sighed and put his head down. 

"Lift off in 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...Lift Off." The monotone voice of the computer announced. "Arrival on Planet Ariste-sei in 4 days, 6 hours, and 29 minutes." Pan nodded and started to head out of the control room. 

"Weren't we still in Bulma's Space Capsule building when we lifted off Pan?" Pan turned around grinning. "Oh dear Kami I'm a dead man." 

"Don't worry about it Uncle. I'll tell them I tied you to a chair and made you come." 

"I'm a saiyan Pan. Rope can't hold me down." 

"Did I say rope?" 

"Well no...but...I'm so confused...where's the food?" Pan laughed at her uncle. 

"Down this hall and to the left. I'm gonna go down to my bedroom. If you need anything search for my ki." Pan continued on her way until she felt someone grab her wrist. "Goten I thought I told where the food was..." 

"Who said that I was Goten?" Pan gasped and flipped the guy over her head. "You! What are you doing on my space ship?" Pan glared at the man in front of her. 

"First off this is my mother's ship and secondly I came to warn you." The lavender haired man told her. "Not to mention I'm a bit curious too." 

"Curiosity killed the cat you know." 

"Oh I know that. I'm a monkey, you're the one that has to worry Pan." Mirai Trunks sneered. 

"Okay why are here to warn me. I think I know why you're curious but why warn me?" 

"Someone's plotting against you. That's why the accident occurred. She planned it all." Trunks told her. 

"Who was it then. There is no one I know that would want to kill me. I bet its you!" Pan powered up slightly. 

"It was some blond girl. She was whispering into the phone. I was just trying to warn you baka. Sheesh you act as if everyone is you enemy. Is this how you always are?" Pan glared at the future Trunks and stormed down the hall. 'I'll take that as a yes...' Trunks sighed to himself and went around to explore the ship. 

~*~

Everyone was in quiet conversations when the house began to shake. 

"Ahhh!!!! Earthquake!!!!!" Bulma shouted and grabbed onto Vegeta, who at the moment was arguing with Goku and was not expecting Bulma to grab onto him like that and knock them both over. 

"That's not an earthquake woman. Its one of your damned space capsules lifting off. Now get off of me." Bulma blushed and quickly got off the angered saiyan. 

"Well it certainly looks like we had one. Look at my living room! It's a mess. Oh no...the tanks!" Bulma quickly ran down to her lab to check on the tanks. Videl had followed her to see if anything bad had happened to the people inside. "Thank god they're okay." Bulma quietly walked up to the tank with Bra in it. She placed her hand on the tank and sighed deeply. 

Videl quickly exited the room quietly. She knew that Bulma would probably want to stay down there by herself for a little bit. When she got upstairs. Gohan had her coat and motioned her to leave. She nodded and quickly made her way over to her husband. When they were outside and about a mile from CC, Gohan began to slow down. 

"That was Pan, wasn't it?" Gohan looked Videl in the eye. She turned her head because she couldn't stand him looking at her that way. "Videl..." Gohan flew over to her and held her in an embrace. "Please don't cry. I'm sure tousan can find her and make her come home." 

Videl's body wracked with a sob and Gohan held her tighter. He rubbed her back until he felt her relax in his arms. "Gohan-chan it's my fault that she left. But don't worry Goten is with her. She should be fine." Videl felt Gohan tense. He released her. Videl felt his ki rise slightly. 

"Why didn't he try to stop her?" Gohan angrily shot a ki blast at a tree. "He knows what happened the last time she went into space." 

Videl shuck her head. "Gohan you're underestimating our daughter. She is perfectly capable of handling herself. For Kami's sake she is nineteen years old." Videl lightly punched Gohan in the arm. He mock whimpered. "Now lets go home before someone sees us and calls the police." 

"Fine but when those two get back they are going to be in big trouble." With that Gohan began to fly toward his home with Videl close behind. 

~*~

"Ahhhhhh!!!! Someone get this thing away from me!!! Pan! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Goten shouted from inside the kitchen. Pan heard her Uncle's yell for help. When she got in the kitchen Pan gasped at the sight. Parts of the ground were singed where ki blasts had hit. Wondering why that happened Pan briefly looked over the kitchen. She saw slight movement behind one of the counters. 

Pan began to laugh at the unsuspecting Goten. He looked at her as if she was nuts. "Why are you laughing?!? There's this thing that's trying to EAT me here!" Goten pointed and the shadow curled up under one of the chairs. 

"I see, now I know why this happened." Pan grabbed the sandwich from Goten's hand getting a 'hey!' from him. Pan ignored him and put the sandwich down in front of her. 

"Its gonna kill you Pan. Shoot it! Blast it! Just do something so it won't kill me!" Goten whined. He looked at the girl on the floor who winked at him. Goten gulped, he did ~not~ like that look on her face one bit. 

'Finally someone knows what I want...oh hello master.' Pan heard the voice in her head and smiled as the large creature slowly made its way over to her and the food. 'This boy over here is a baka.' 

~*~*~*~*~

I had an idea when I was writing this fic! I'm gonna let you all get a preview of the next chapter before it comes out plus a little comic thing at the end of each chapter when I can manage it! *grins* I'm also going to change the way I format the top of the page. It's going to have a chapter-by-chapter rating and what couples are in it. Plus any notes that I have to a reviewer/to clear things up. Please enjoy and review in the name of Kami!!!! Also tell me what couples you want to see (T/P,MT/P,G/B...etc.) also if you want me to include any lovey-dovey parts for a certain couple. You wish will be my command...or if I can fit it in!  
~KA 0:) 

Preview for next chapter of _Living Without You_: 

"Nice kitty, niiiiiiiiiiiice kitty...." Goten slowly tried to get away from the large cat blocking his path. "Please move out of Goten's way. Yes that's right...no! Stay away from me!" Goten turned around only to be knocked silly by running into someone behind him. 

Mirai Trunks smirked at the scene but quickly wiped it away when he noticed the steady glare at him for the feline. He gulped knowing that in one way this cat was smarter than he thought... _Attack of the Action Figures_   
  
Goten: *mock faints*   
  
Trunks: *shouts* DIE MONKEY, DIE!!!! (AN: had to do that)   
  
Goten: *Sees Trunks and smirks. He clears his throat to make his voice deeper.* I will not die you incompetent fool. How dare you insult your king! I am your ruler now bow down to me!   
  
Trunks: *sniffle* What do you want? *sniffle*   
  
Goten: *bellows* Give me foooooooooooooooood. *Uses ki to make the 'monkey' action figure move*   
  
*Trunks quickly runs out and returns with plenty of food on a large plate*   
  
Til' next time... 


	4. Chp 4: Kitty Problems

**Living Without You**

  
  
I don't own DBZ or GT...  
  


Last time on LWU Pan, Goten, and Mirai Trunks were heading off in a space capsule to Ariste-sei. Whats gonna happen next time, will romance bloom between anyone? Well read _Living Without You_ to find out! *sweatdrop*  
~*~*~*~*~ 

Pan giggled as she placed the sandwich on the ground in front of the large cat. She slowly made her way over to the food and looked at it carefully. Approving the sandwich, she ate it in one bite. Pan smiled as she got up. 

"I'm gonna go see how much longer we have until the we reach Ariste-sei. If you need me just call or something. I should be able to hear you." Pan then looked at her large feline friend. "And I expect you to be nice to my Uncle, Kasai." Before leaving Pan thought she saw a smirk on the cat's face. She just shoke her head and headed to the cockpit of the ship. 

"Heh...I guess that leaves you and me, doesn't it?" Goten nervously looked at her. He didn't trust this cat. She was probably planning a way to rip him to shreads or something like that. 'Why did Pan have to leave me in here...shit...' Goten looked as Kasai slowly made her way over to him, showing her toothy grin. 

"Nice kitty, niiiiiiiiiiiice kitty...." Goten slowly tried to get away from the large cat blocking his path. "Please move out of Goten's way. Yes that's right...no! Stay away from me!" Goten turned around only to be knocked silly by running into someone behind him. 

"What are you doing on the ground Goten?" Mirai looked down at the saiyan. 

"Big kitty..sharp claws...big TEETH!" Goten trembled as he slowly started to make his way out of the kitchen. 'I don't want to get eaten today, I'm to young to die!' 

"Err..Goten...there's nothing there..." Trunks chuckled lightly when he saw Goten relax slightly. 

"Are you positive..because there was something in here like five minutes ago and Pan was talking to it." Goten pointed in the direction where he last saw the cat. A low growl soon came from behind the two demi saiyans. Both jumped around quickly looking for the source. 

"Did you hear that?" Mirai asked while scanning the room. Goten trembled slightly from the draft that went through the kitchen. 

"I don't know if it's me or something but this seems to come right from a horror movie." After saying that they heard the noise again, except this time it was closer. "Panny is that you?" 

"Goten whatever that thing is...well it doesn't sound to friendly...so...umm...I'll see you around...bye." Mirai dashed for the exit of the kitchen but was knocked down before he could get out. "Pan...was that you?" 

~*~

While checking on the ship's course to Ariste-sei, Pan heard a commotion from inside the kitchen. Deciding to see what was going on, she began the short walk there. 'I bet Uncle Goten did something once again...' When Pan got there she almost burst out laughing. "What are you guys doing on the counter?" 

Both demi saiyans sweatdropped when they saw Pan. Both were on top of the kitchen counter hold a pot in one hand and a knife in the other. "There's something trying to get us...it already attacked Mirai!" Goten quickly glanced behind himself for the intruder. 

"I do hope that both of you look like complete idiots." Mirai and Goten sweatdropped again. "I mean Kasai is the only other thing on this ship, so she has to be your 'attacker'." 

"What exactly is Kasai?" Goten asked keeping an eye out for anything that moved. 

"A cat...kinda like a tiger and puma mixed together." Pan told them in an amused tone. "Here let me show you." Turning her attention away from the boys Pab called out the cat's name. Goten jumped a few inches as she made her way out of the shadows at toward Pan. "This is Kasai, a native animal to Ariste-sei." 

Mirai sweatdropped. "Well I out of here." Stay far away from the cat Trunks made his way out of the kitchen, followed quickly by Goten. 

Well it looks like Mirai and Uncle Goten don't like you yet." Pan giggled softly as Kasai 'hmphed' to her comment. 

'Well its not my fault that they jump to conclusions...I was hungry.' Confirming what she said her stomach growled loudly. 

"Well since you're so hungry I'll fix you something to eat, then off to the control room to see if the communicator still works." Growling in approval, Kasai urged Pan into the kitchen to fix her something to eat. Finishing as quickly as possible, Pan placed the food on the floor before making her way back into the control room. 

'Now lets see...does this work or..no..that can't be good...' A few sparks went flying after she pressed a few buttons. Cursing loudly, Pan hit the control panel hard. Growling, she cradled her hand from the pain that passed threw from hitting the keyboard. 'Damn this piece of crap...even the communication doesn't work...' Pan glanced at the damage she did by hitting the keyboard. 'I hope we didn't need any of that.' She thought. 'Because if we did there is no possible way of getting it back unless...wait maybe Mirai knows how to fix this!' 

Running down to where she sensed his ki, Pan ran into his bedroom. Mirai was sitting on his bed in just a pair of black sweatpants. Blushing slightly, Pan cleared her throat. 

"Can you help with making some repairs on the ship?" Pan asked blushing deeper. 

Mirai eyed her carefully as she spoke to him. Looking at her closely and the blush on her cheeks he smirked. "So what did you do?" 

Pan sweatdropped. "Well I got mad at the ship because the communication device wasn't working and I hit the keyboard and some of it, is all smashed up but I didn't mean..." But she was cut off when Mirai placed a finger on her lips. 

"I can fix it...just don't do something like that agaon, promise?" Pan nodded her head in agreement. She didn't need anymore troubles, she had enough already with watching a ship and going to a planet where her destiny would be decided. Not exactly the life she wanted, but the one that she decided to have and go through. 

~*~*~*~*~

Well thats it from Chp. 4...sorry it took so long to finish and the fact that its short, gomen...I just didn't know how to continue from where I left off last chapter...but review in the name of Kami-sama! 

**_Next Chapter_**: 

"Whatcha looking out Panny?" Pan turned around to look at the person in her doorway. 


	5. Chp 5: Down Memory Lane

**Living Without You**

  
  
I don't own DBZ or GT...  
  


Quick Note: Ummm...yeah...I want to thank everyone that has reviewed my story so far. I know that it has taken me awhile to update but hopefully that will end soon. With HS and all the homework I get, I try to write as often as possible. Which happens to be a 3rd period study hall. ^_^ So please stay with me because I can guarantee a good story from this one. So as long as I get the reviews the chapters will keep on coming out.   
Peace out,   
Kawaii Angel 0:)   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Last time on _Living Without You_ Goten and Mirai meet Kasai. But we also find that maybe, just maybe, love is in the air. So just read and find out!   


~*~   
_Chapter 5   
Down Memory Lane_

  


As time went on in the space capsule the occupants became restless. It had been about four months since they had left the Earth's atmosphere. 'I wonder when we're going to land...I never expected this trip to take so long.' Pan thought to herself, sighing sofly. 

"Whatcha looking at Pan-chan?" Pan turned around to look at the person in her doorway. 

"Old pictures from some of Bulma's parties, my 18th birthday party and just snapshots from the times all of us used to go out." Pan laughed as she looked at the next picture in the pile. "Remember this picture Goten?" The young man blushed deeply. 

_Flashback_

"Hey Trunks...is it me or do Bra and my dear Uncle seem awfully close tonight?" Pan laughed at the the look of horror and surprise on his face. 

"What do you mean?" Trunks glanced around the room until his eyes feel on his sister and best friends dancing close...very close. 

"Don't worry about, you know Uncle Goten he wouldn't try anything wih Vegeta here." Trunks nodded his head. 

"Hey! Look they're going outside lets follow them!" Trunks grabbed Pan's hand dragging her outside. 'Why do I get myself into these things?' She thought to herself. Pan looked down at her hand to see a camera in it. 'Perfect.' Pan smirked, she had an idea if the two of them tried anything. 

"You can let go now Trunks, I'm not going to run away." Letting go of her hand, both of them hid in the bushes only a few feet away from the couple. 

Bra leaned up on Goten's shoulder sighing in contempt. He smiled gently down at her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder for warmth. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Bra slowly closed her eyes before capturing his lips with her own. 

Gasping slightly, Trunks eyes bugged out. He looked around to see if anyone else was watching the couple. Not spotting any he turned his head back toward Pan. "When did this happen?" Pan shrugged while getting her camera ready. 

'Just until things heat up a little bit more...' Pan laughed evily inside her head. 'Sometimes I amaze even myself.' 

Wrapping his arms around her petite waste Goten smiled against Bra's lips. This felt so right to him. Goten then heard a click from behind him. 'What was that?' He thought breaking the kiss. 

"Smile your on candid camera!" Pan laughed as she snapped another picture of the surprised couple still holding each other closely. 

"PAN!!!" Both of the demi saiyans yelled as they saw her run off, laughing loudly. 

_End Flashback_

Pan laughed at the memory. "That was one of the best nights in my life." 

"I thought I ripped and burned that picture up!" Goten made a dive for Pan and the picture but missed. He looked at his niece and laughed. When she jumped out of Goten's grasp, Pan had ran into Trunk's who had just come into the room. 

Pan looked up to see what was blocking her escape route. "Sorry," she mumbled before standing up and brushing herseld off. The picture forgotten Pan walked out of the room. 

'I wonder what they were looking at...' Mirai picked up the picture Pan had dropped. Dodging Goten's attempts to get the picture back, Mirai quickly ran out of the room, following Pan. 

It was a picture of Goten and Bra kissing. (A/N: Awwww!) It looked as if both of them were enjoying each other's closeness and warmth. 'They would make a cute couple. She looks exactly like mom, if only she knew that she had another child in this dimension.' Mirai tried hard to surpress the tears that were threatening to spill. 'I have to be strong...or else father will not be proud of me. But I should be happy for both of them, they have each other after many years apart.' 

"Guys! Dinners ready!" Mirai heard Pan's voice echo through the halls. Lifting himself off the floor Mirai started to make his way toward the kitchen. 

"Goten how many times have I told you already?!" Pan shouted at her Uncle. "No food until everyone is here!" Mirai chuckled lightly from the from the door. 

"Well I guess since we're all here now we can eat." Mirai told the tow. 

"Yeah!" Goten jumped up and grabbed a large plateful of food. Following his lead the other two saiyans filled up their plates too. Getting up every now and then to get more food the meal was eaten in silence. After all three saiyans had their fill, Goten tried to leave the kitchen. 

"Not so fast mister! We need to clean up this capsule. Its a mess and we're landing on Ariste-sei tomorrow and I don't think it would be great if they walked in and saw a mess. So lets clean this up!" Pan handed the other two saiyans cleaning supplies. "Goten clean the training area, Mirai you clean the leisure areas and I'll get the kitchen, okay?" Both men nodded yes. 

After a few hours of cleaning and fights the three young adults sat down on the sofa exhausted. "I don't know about you two, but I'm tired..." Pan yawned lightly before placing her head on Mirai's shoulder. Snuggling up to his body for warmth Pan fell asleep. 

~*~*~*~*~

Hope ya liked that chapter! LoL...I'm writing these chapter fast now..I've even started the next one. But I want reviews! I love everyone that reviews my story! *hugs everyone that reviewed so far* So review in the name of KAMI! Plus the more reviews I get, the more I write, and the faster the chapters come out. Everyones happy then, ne? :þ 

**_Next Chapter_**: 

The threesome arrives on Ariste-sei where a surprise is waiting for them. 


	6. Chp 6: Ship Blues

**Living Without You**

  
  
I don't own DBZ or GT...  
  


Quick Note: Ummm...yeah...I want to thank everyone that has reviewed my story so far. I know that it has taken me awhile to update but hopefully that will end soon. With HS and all the homework I get, I try to write as often as possible. Which happens to be a 3rd period study hall. ^_^ So please stay with me because I can guarantee a good story from this one. So as long as I get the reviews the chapters will keep on coming out.   
Peace out,   
Kawaii Angel 0:)   
  
AN: Sorry if there is any bad grammar or spelling but I wanted to get a chappie out before my break ended. Also this is an AU fic for anyone that hasn't noticed that already. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far, I love you guys! ^_^ So on to the story!   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Last time on _Living Without You_ we find out that a certain demi-saiyan likes Bra. Will anything ever come out of this relationship. Well you'll just have to read and find out!   


~*~   
_Chapter 6   
Ship Blues_

  


Curling up on the chair, Goten fell asleep almost immediately. 

Mirai sighed deeply. 'I wonder how I ended up like this.' He looked down at the girl leaning against him sleeping peacefully. She had an angelic look to her as she slept. 'I still don't know where this damned ship is heading...' Mirai looked around for any sign to the planet to where the trio were heading. Shrugging, he closed his eyes and fell into a comfortable slumber. 

_~*~_

The next morning Pan woke up to the soft snoring of Goten. 'He never did break that habit, I pity the woman that he has to marry...' Pan giggled at the thought. Becoming more aware of her surroundings Pan realized that something was holding her in place. She looked down and saw two muscular arms holding her. 

"But how...?" She recalled the memories from the night before. 'I remember telling both Mirai and Goten to clean. Then we all sat down on the couch and then...' Pan stopped her line of thought. "Oh yeah..now I remember." Pan mumbled to herself as her cheeks turned a dark crimson. 

'Well I guess its time for me to get up.' Goten slowly opened his eyes to see the couple in front of him. Looking at his niece Goten smiled. She had a desperate look on her face. 

"Goten...please..help..." Pan pleaded, talking as softly as possible. 

"But Panny, you look comfortable and Mirai does too. So why ruin the moment?" Goten stretched his sore muscles from sleeping on the couch. "I'm gonna go take a shower and then get something to eat. Ja Panny!" Goten glanced one more time at the two before heading out of the room. 

Pan muttered a few choice words under her breath. 'Damn him for being so...like himself!' Pan tried to think of a way to get out of his arms but was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the person behind her mumbling about something. 'Whats he talking about?' Pan strained her ears to listen. 

_Dream Sequence_

"Mother, why are you getting the time capsule ready I thought you destroyed it?" Trunks walked around to the machine examining it quickly. 

"Trunks, I need to tell you something." The older woman lifted her head. Trunks could see the many years of being around with the androids and the worry lines around her soft features. She smiled at the young man in front of her. "Trunks you're twenty-six years old and here you are caring for your old mother. You need to go out and settle down." Bulma laughed as the look of horror passed over his features. 

"But mother I promised to take care of you until you de--" He paused there looking at his mother. "Are you...are you...?" Trunks couldn't finish his sentence. He took a few steps before his was directly in front of his mother. 

"Trunks I'm an old lady...I can't live forever. I want you to happy with your life so I'm sendign you to the past. Maybe that world will be better off than this one. Trunks look at me! I know that your upset but you have to understand I'm going to be with your father again." Trunks glanced at his mother's face. Her face brightened at the thought of seeing the stubborn saiyan. 

"I'm sorry mother...your right..." Trunks than turned around at quickly left the room. 

"I love you son. Never forget that." Bulma's eyes than fluttered shut as she took her last breath in the living world. 'Goodbye my son, goodbye.' Where her last thoughts before she passed on. 

End Dream Sequence

'Must be a dream of something.' Pan sighed. She hated not knowing what to do in times like these. 'Why do I always have to be so we--, wait whats that?' Pan lifted her hand to see a droplet of water. 'Hes crying? It must be a sad dream...' 

Pan than decided that it was time to take action. "Mirai get up!" Pan hissed loudly. She felt the body under her's jump in surprise. 

"Wha..?" It took a few minutes for the demi-saiyan to come to his senses. He then felt a weight in on top of him. "Pan..?" Trunks blushed as he quickly unwrapped his arms from around her body. 

Feeling his grip disappear, Pan smiled as a slight blush tinted her cheeks. "Arigatou Trunks." Missing the warmth from his body Pan unvoluntarily snuggled closer into his chest. 

"Not to be rude but I think we need to get up..if you know what I mean." Nodding Pan got out of Mirai's embrace. Holding out her hand, Pan helped him off the couch. "Well I'm going to get something to eat." He then walked out of the room. 

Sighing Pan flopped back down on the couch. "What am I thinking?! I can't do this...its just not fair to either of us..." Pan growled in frustration. 

"Is there something wrong master? I will help if it is possible." Pan watched as the large cat jumped onto the couch and settled near Pan's feet. 

"Nothing that you have to worry about Kasai. Please...just call me Pan. Every time you call me master I feel like a slave driver." The cat let out a low purr that sounded like a chuckle. 

"Well I came to tell you that the Aristeians are anticipating our arrival in a few hours. I had them send the coordinates to the main computer." 

Pan nodded her head in approval. "Okay. I'll check the coordinates after a quick shower. See ya around Kasai!" Pan then got off the couch and slowly made her way into the living quarters. 

_~*~_

"Hey Goten." Trunks greeted the other saiyan. He rummaged through the pantry until he found a box of cereal that he liked. Grabbing a bowl from a cabinet and the milk from the refrigerator, Trunks sat down across from Goten. 

"Someone slept well now, didn't he?" Goten smirked. He saw the blush cover the bridge of Trunk's nose. "Don't worry man. I won't tell my brother." Goten almost laughed out loud when he saw the look of horror and confusion on Mirai's face. 

"Its not what you think it is!" Was all he could stutter out. 

"Whatever you say Mirai, whatever you say." Goten chuckled but was interrupted when he heard footsteps behind him. 

"What did he say thats so important Uncle?" Pan giggled at the look of horror on their faces. 

"Nothing Pan. We were just joking around." Goten placed his hand behind his head nervously. Sighing in defeat Pan grabbed some food and sat at the table with the other saiyans. 

"Guys we're going to land in a few hours. After eating I plan to check the coordinates and get ready to land, okay?" Pan looked at both of them. Goten and Mirai nodded. Pan smiled at the two before returning to her food. 

After a few minutes in comfortable silence Pan finished her meal. "I'll see you guys later." Pan walked out of the kitchen, smiling from ear to ear. 

"I did NOT like that look on her face as she left here." Goten mumbled after a few minutes. 

"Yeah I know what you mean by that." Mirai told him before standing up. He then proceedded to clean up his breakfast. "Well I'm going to pack up my things before we leave, so I'll see you around Goten." Stepping out of the kitchen, the yound saiyan sighed. 'Those two are a handful..' he thought as he headed toward his room. 

~*~*~*~*~

I'm sorry that that they didn't land in this chapter. Hopefully it will in the next one. ^^;;;   
I barely got any reviews for the past two chapter...*pouts* I only got two...LoL...I like reviews..and the more reviews I get the faster I can get these chappies out. So review in the name of KAMI..or..err...DENDE! LoL   
Peace Out,   
KA 0:) 


End file.
